The Spell
by snow white91
Summary: During the summer of Draco's seventh year,a mysterious stranger appears at his doorstep,offering him the chance of a lifetime. But after refusing,he is emcompassed by the spell of all spells.Now Every weekend he disappears,leaving many questions unanswere


A/N: Hi, everyone, I'm new to this fansite, and I'm so excited to share this story. It's a spinoff off of Beauty and the Beast, in the bare minimum. And I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I have writing it. Please let me know what you think. The more reviews the better. Feedback, criticisms, and more are encouraged. Until next time -

The Spell

Once upon a time, in a magical land,  
A young Malfoy lived in a sinister mansion.  
Although he had everything his heart desired,  
He was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.  
But then, one winter's night,

An old shriveled man, cast in a mask, came to the mansion.  
And made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

Denying, him any loyalty  
Malfoy cast a spell at the darkened man,  
And turned him away.  
But the old man warned him that the offer would not come again,  
For his life would never be the same.  
And when he dismissed him again,  
The old man's followers appeared,

To reveal the Deatheaters.  
Malfoy tried to fight back, but it was too late.  
For Voldermort had seen there was no loyalty in his being.

And as punishment,  
He marred his skin, making him one of them,  
And placed a powerful spell on him,  
And threatened all who saw what had perspired.  
Unable to escape,  
Malfoy was concealed within Voldermort's hideout,  
With a magic mirror as his only contact to the outside world.  
The spell Voldermort had cast,  
Was truly the spell of all spells,  
Which would only last for one year.  
If he could pledge his loyalty,  
And earn Voldermort's respect back,  
By the time the year ended,  
Then the spell would be broken.  
If not, he would remain a servant,

For all time.

However, there was one loop in the spell.  
But, as the weeks passed,  
He fell into despair, and lost all hope,  
For who could ever learn to love...a Beast?

_The Hogwarts Express_

"Weasley."

She stopped and rolled her eyes, at the sound of the husky and unmistakable drawl behind her. Taking a deep breath, she stopped rolling her suitcase, and turned around.

"What could you possibly want Malfoy? We haven't even gotten to school yet, and you're already bothering me."

He stood behind her, choosing to lean on one of the cabin doors, a slight amused smile lurking on his face. The train suddenly jolted forward, sending Ginny flying down the corridor, along with her suitcase. "Well see now you're in my way," he drawled from above, emphasizing the now.

Ginny scoffed, pushing herself up from eating the floor. Brushing back a stray piece of hair that had escaped during her fall, she locked eyes with dull grey ones. He stood in the exact same spot, as if the jolt had not affected him at all. And here she was, all over the place. "Well, I'm not in your way any more," she motioned, to the now clear corridor.

She had to compel herself not to look at him for too long. For he had changed a lot over the summer break. His hair now had that certain swish to it, just stopping short of his eyes. Not to mention, the way his muscles rippled beneath his shirt, everytime he moved. Everything about him seemed to be more distinct.

Ginny broke lose of her distraction, only to see Malfoy's smirking face staring back at her. "Like what you see?" He took a step towards her.

Instead of taking a step back, Ginnt maneuvered herself closer, raising herself up to his level, matching his stare. "No, I don't."

"Oh really?" He went on, raising his eyebrow, in a seductive manner. "Because I think you do."

His eyes seemed to delve deep into her eyes, as they turned an even mistier shade of grey. It was almost like he was searching for something. But instead she was looking into part of his soul. A part that she thought was bloody, dark, and hardened. And what she saw bewildered her even more.

"Malfoy!"

Ginny, startled, jumped back away from Malfoy, hearing the sudden thunderous yell.

Never shifting his gaze from her, Malfoy called back, "What?"

It was Crabbe, that answered. "McGonagall wants to speak with you."

Forcing herself not to look at him, Ginny heard Malfoy's husky voice near her ear. "Bye Weasel, see you around."

"I hope not," Ginny sneered, lifting her head, knowing that it was his back she would now see walking down the corridor.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE :)


End file.
